Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to adaptive resonant wireless charging in wearable devices.
Discussion of Related Art
Wearable devices, for example smart watches, have sensor technology that may be present in the center of any wireless receive coils that may be present. The complication of the sensor locations and the low efficiencies of wireless charging have made wireless charging technologies unattractive for wearable devices.
Therefore, there is a need to develop better wireless charging technologies for wearable devices.